El diario de Hyper
by DaisyMerollin24
Summary: Hyper Fan Girl repasa un poco de su vida leyendo su diario.


_Era un día soleado, el cielo mostraba un radiante azul celeste y ninguna nube se divisaba alrededor. Con un día como este a cualquiera se le antojaría dar un largo paseo junto a sus amistades. Y en la universidad, los estudiantes discutirían sobre sus posibles resultados los exámenes finales, haciendo predicciones catastróficas de sus calificaciones, y quizá mientras lo hicieran hablarían pestes sobre sus profesores. El día era perfecto para quejarse a la luz del sol, uno de los últimos del semestre, después del cual los estudiantes disfrutarían de un bonito mes de vacaciones… pero nadie podía hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento. El campus estaba vacío casi en su totalidad, pues en ese momento los salones de clase estaban llenos de alumnos presentando el último examen que tendrían._

 _Mientras algunos salones estaban llenos de personas esperando a su profesor haciendo su acostumbrado "estudio de último minuto", otros ya tenían sus caras pegadas a una cuartilla llena de preguntas; esperando a ser respondidas por sus respectivos propietarios, quienes hacían todo lo posible por recordar alguna enseñanza que su profesor les había transmitido durante todo el semestre. Y en uno de los salones estaba una chica de cabello café claro, con gruesas gafas negras y ojos azules detrás de estas. Ella al igual que los otros trataba de concentrarse en su prueba de Matemáticas Financieras. En esos momentos se enfrentaba a un problema particularmente difícil pues para su infortunio era sobre el tema que menos había entendido. No era como si los otros fueran pan comido pero al menos había entendido la idea detrás de ellos._

 _Movía disimuladamente las piernas de abajo hacia arriba en señal de nerviosismo. Finalmente había decidido ir a entregar su examen sin contestar el último planteamiento, así que se levantó en dirección al escritorio. Al levantar la vista dio cuenta de que casi todos se habían ido, a excepción de dos chicas: ambas pelirrojas, e igual de engreídas y superficiales, a las que ella más detestaba. Se trataban de Elizabeth y Emily; cuyas conversaciones se basaban en criticar el aspecto de los demás, husmear por todos lados para encontrar o crear chismes, y sobretodo hacer mofa de ella misma. Encontraban un extraño gusto en ver sufrir a los más débiles o los más raros, como ella. No soportaría la idea de quedarse con esas cabezas de chorlito ni un minuto._

 _Así que en tres pasos llego al escritorio del profesor, y dándole el examen se dio la vuelta enseguida, agarrando su mochila dispuesta a irse. Pero…_

 _ **-Espere señorita Missy voy a calificarle su prueba para darle el resultado de una vez**_ _.- dijo de pronto el profesor._

 _La muchacha asintió mientras levemente fruncía el entrecejo, y dejó caer la mochila que ya llevaba tras su espalda ¿así que tendría que quedarse unos minutos más? ¿Y con esas chiquillas? ¡La idea le resultaba insoportable! Aunque al verlas tan concentradas en sus pruebas pensó que hoy no le dirían nada, después de todo el maestro no tardaría más que dos minutos para darle su calificación. Pero había un problema: el profesor lejos de calificarle el examen, este lo había dejado a un lado y ahora le dedicaba tiempo a su teléfono riéndose como menso._

" _ **Me quedare aquí para siempre**_ _" pensó HFG en sus adentros. Así que decidió sentarse y esperar. Decidió sacar sus apuntes de otras materias para pasar el rato tratando de no mirar a las pelirrojas, se concentró todo lo posible. Pero de pronto le vino a la mente un hombre, aquel que tanto quería; de piel clara, ojos azules y expresivos y de barba bien afeitada. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en el pero de pronto una voz desagradablemente conocida interrumpió su pensamientos._

 _ **-Oye Miss, ¿Qué tanto piensas o por qué sonríes como tonta?-**_ _le preguntó una de las pelirrojas, quien ya había terminado su examen._

 _ **-No te importa, Liz-**_ _espetó HFG tratando de volver a sus notas._

 _ **-¡Ay qué carácter! una que todavía se lo pregunta bien-**_ _contesto en un tono desdeñoso._

 _ **-¡Déjala Liz, seguramente piensa en sus tiernos novios de fantasía!-**_ _dijo de pronto la otra chica, después de eso las dos rieron a carcajadas sin dejar de mirar a su compañera._

 _ **-Ya basta chicas –**_ _dijo el maestro sin apartar su atención del celular y en un tono que no logró ocultar su poco interés._

 _ **-Maestro, ¿ya casi esta mi examen?-**_ _pregunto HFG tratando de no sonar desesperada._

 _ **\- En un minuto Liddel-**_ _le dijo el profesor sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla._

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿Ya te quieres ir? ¿Es que extrañas mucho la pantalla de tu computadora y el mundo mágico de tumblr?-**_ _pregunto la amiga de Liz._

 _En ese momento el profesor lanzo un bufido, pero no de molestia sino que inconfundiblemente trataba de contener una ruidosa risa._

 _ **-Maestro, por favor es que ya quisiera irme –**_ _dijo la muchacha en un tono casi suplicante._

 _ **-Está bien…-**_ _dijo el maestro de mala gana dejando su celular a un lado tomando la hoja y una pluma._

 _ **-Oye ¿y qué harás este verano Missy? ¿Jugar videojuegos y comer cheetos?-**_ _pregunto Liz_

 _ **-No, no lo se, Elizabeth-**_ _contesto la castaña con el más intenso desprecio._

 _ **-Pues mi novio me llevara a Orlando, Florida, pasaremos las vacaciones allá. Te aconsejo que hagas algo parecido con tu novio. Oh espera ¡tú no tienes novio!-**_ _exclamo Liz en un tono de lo más burlón._

 _ **-A pesar de que tienes edad para tener un novio como todas aquí, no veo a nadie contigo**_ _\- añadió la otra pelirroja._

 _HFG apretó los labios._

 _ **-Es todo un cuento, la pobre Missy**_ _.- continuó Liz-_ _ **Siempre se queda sola en los recesos y se pone a dibujar en su cuaderno. Mientras todos los demás platican y se ríen junto a sus parejas o sus amigos, allí está ella andando sin compañía por el insti.**_

 _ **-Y que esperabas Liz, es tonta, fea, inmadura… no tiene amigos porque claro ¿Quién querría estar cinco minutos con ella sin querer huir?**_

 _HFG no supo por qué, pero por un instante recordó cuando ella y Benny obligaron al Crítico a pasar un día con ella. Recordó que ella estaba tan feliz en aquel momento, tanto que no se daba cuenta de que lo que hacía no era correcto…_

 _ **-¡Claro Emily!-corroboró Liz –**_ _el único que podría soportarla tendría que estar ciego, sordo y mudo. ¡y no creo que ni siquiera el andaría con ella!-_

 _En ese instante rieron como nunca y lo peor de todo el maestro parecía sonreír ampliamente por todo lo dicho. Sin hacer nada ante mordaces comentarios para ese punto, HFG ya no lo soportaba más, ¡tenía ganas de golpearlas! Pero obvio no se atrevía porque ya sería caer muy bajo. En esos momentos sentía un nudo en la garganta, algo que casi no sentía. En ese momento el profesor la llamo:_

 _ **-8.3 Missy, aquí tiene.-**_ _HFG tomo su examen sin mirar a nadie. Agarró su mochila y fue hacia la puerta._

 _ **-Déjenla chicas si no quiere tener novio es su problema, si quisiera tenerlo se arreglaría más esa cara o su atuendo-**_ _soltó de pronto el profesor, que siempre buscaba oportunidad de hacerse el "buena onda" con sus alumnos y aunque había hecho a lo largo del semestre comentarios descarados en ese momento había ido muy lejos._

 _HFG abrió la puerta y salió como el viento, sintiendo arder su rostro que había adquirido un rojo vivo y ojos humedecidos de lágrimas que insistían encarecidamente en salir._

 _Abrió con desgana la puerta de su casa. Tenía la cabeza abajo, apenas mirando por donde pasaba. Ya había dejado de llorar, ahora estaba en un estado tranquilo, aunque no en paz. Su cara aún estaba algo roja, sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas secas. Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para pensar, así que se fue a su habitación._

 _Una vez allí se refugió bajo las sábanas de su cama, pensando en qué le había hecho reaccionar así. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto ahora? Ella siempre ha estado sola y no se quejaba de ello. Esas pelirrojas siempre la han molestado, y tampoco se quejaba. No es que no le disgustara, pero ya se había acostumbrado._

 _Aquellas palabras hirientes aun sonaban en su cabeza, y no sabía por qué._

' _Es tonta, fea, inmadura… no tiene amigos porque claro ¿Quién querría estar cinco minutos con ella sin querer huir?'_

 _Tenía un revoltijo de pensamientos incoherentes sonando por toda su cabeza. Tenía que despejar su mente y buscar respuestas, y sabía cómo hacerlo._

 _Sabía que una de las cosas que la tranquilizaban y ponían de buen humor, era revisar su diario._

 _Era un cuaderno simple y mediano, algo grueso, de pasta color morada, pero especial, pues era testigo de todas las cosas de las que hablaba Hyper._

 _Pocas veces lo usaba, solamente los momentos más felices o importantes los transcribía en el papel. No le gustaba escribir todo, sólo cosas felices y bonitas._

 _De vez en cuando, estando de buen humor, ella releía las páginas antiguas, inconscientemente analizando y recordando viejos y divertidos momentos, para al final reírse, al ver todas las cosas que habían pasado y las nuevas que llegaban._

 _Y en muy pocas ocasiones, ocasiones donde se iba su buen humor habitual, donde necesitaba despejar su mente y buscar las respuestas a sus dudas, escribía algo diferente._

 _En vez de escribir un momento bonito, como muchas veces antes, tan sólo escribía lo que sentía. Si sentía triste, confundida, decepcionada o nerviosa, rompía su propia costumbre y lo hacía._

 _Al escribir sus pensamientos en ese cuaderno, su mente se aclaraba. De alguna manera, al ver sus ideas desordenadas en forma de palabras más claras, encontraba la respuesta que necesitaba, su medicina para sentirse mejor._

 _Hoy era una de esas ocasiones. No lograría pensar nada coherente ahora si no escribía en el cuaderno._

 _Entonces se estiró ligeramente para alcanzar el cajón de una mesita al lado de su cama. Lo abrió y sacó el cuaderno morado, también una pluma._

 _Salió un poco de la sábana, hasta que llegara a cubrirle los hombros, se acomodó apoyando los hombros en el colchón, y puso el diario sobre una almohada._

 _Lo abrió en una página en blanco, y con la pluma en mano, procedió a escribir._

" _Querido diario, de nuevo tuve un mal día._

 _Hoy las chicas pelirrojas que no me molesto en recordar sus nombres hicieron de las suyas._

 _No pensaba que me iba a molestar tanto, pero así pasó._

 _Se burlaron de los sola que estaba, por tonta, fea e inmadura, que nadie querría estar con una chica como yo._

 _Y es cierto. Todos se alejan de mí, soy una especie rara._

 _Los chicos siempre elegirán a la más bonita y arreglada, que use ropa bonita, que tenga buena figura, en fin, alguien atractiva. Qué más da de lo que sepan sobre sus gustos, pasatiempos o forma de pensar, obviamente no ven a chicas feas, como yo..._

 _Porque a mí me ignoran, ¿quién presta atención a alguien que se preocupa más por hablar de lo que le gusta que por su aspecto? Yo ni siquiera se usar maquillaje, prefiero la ropa cómoda a la ropa atractiva, mi cabello no es largo ni brillante, más estas tontas gafas..."_

 _Hyper se detuvo. Se estaba centrando mucho en una cosa. Si continuaba seguro terminaría sintiéndose peor. Así que sólo pasó renglón e intentó cambiar de tema, ignorando lo anterior._

" _Bueno, es que no soy como ellos. Porque a las personas que he conocido, chicos y chicas, se divierten hablando de otras cosas. A algunas les gusta chismear entre ellas, a otros les gusta ir de compras, o hablar sobre sus cantantes favoritos, de lo guapa que es tal persona, ir de fiesta con sus amigos, o simplemente pasar el rato con su pareja... Y yo no soy así._

 _A mí me gusta ver películas y series, hablar de ellas, también de mis personajes favoritos, y hacer todos los fanarts que se me ocurran para compartirlos en internet. Me gusta buscar mis cosas favoritas en internet, fangirlear cuando veo posts hermosos sobre lo que busco, y reír. "_

 _Hyper comenzaba a sonreír._

" _Yo estoy muy bien con esos pasatiempos, conmigo misma... si, ¿por qué habré llorado?_

 _No tengo novio, ellas tienen razón, porque nadie querría estar conmigo, yo misma lo sé. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien se me acercara y se quedará conmigo a hablar, o mejor, ver películas juntos y compartir opiniones..."_

 _De nuevo se detuvo. Un momento, claro que lo recuerda._

 _Su querido Critico. De quien se enamoró a primera vista. De sus lindos ojos azules, de su curiosa vestimenta. El primero, entre muchos chicos, quien se quedó con ella y no huyó._

 _Al qué intentó sacar de su mente._

 _De repente una voz acompañada del sonido de unos pasos la sacó de sus pensamientos._

 _ **-MISSY! NO VUELVO A REPETIR, VEN A COMER.**_

 _Se trataba de Fat Grandma, la extraña abuela que se ocupaba de cuidar a Hyper, quien siempre hablaba en un tono algo gracioso. Hyper cerró su diario y lo escondió bajo la almohada, no quería que Fat Grandma se entrometiera en sus asuntos. No es que ella le disgustara, sólo que no le gustaría hablar de estas cosas con ella._

 _Entonces se abrió la puerta y Grandma se asomó._

 _ **-¡Te hablé como 4 veces!**_

 _ **-Lo siento abuela, pero no tengo apetito ahora, gracias.**_

 _ **-Segura? esta vez compré comida japonesa, y se ve muy buena...**_

 _ **-Iré en un rato, sólo guarda mi parte en el refrigerador... antes de que te lo quieras comer y me dejes sin almuerzo otra vez.**_

 _ **-Bueno bueno, ahora si no tomaré tu almuerzo, lo voy a guardar-**_ _al terminar de decirlo fue cerrando la puerta._

 _ **-Gracias abue-**_ _le respondió Hyper, no muy convencida._

 _ **¿En qué estaba?-**_ _se dijo a sí misma._

 _Sacó el cuaderno de la almohada y lo abrió en una página al azar sin darse cuenta. Se topó con un día escrito hace ya como un mes. Hyper lo vio de reojo, pero luego no quiso dejar de leer._

" _Día 1_

 _¡Querido diario, hoy terminé mi fanart de Once-ler! lo subí a mi blog favorito del fandom como aporte, aún espero comentarios, ah y en ese blog conocí a un tipo muy guapo que usa ropas de hipster, ¡dijo que no le gustaba Once-ler! pero eso no importa, ¡es tan lindo! me gustaría conocerlo más, lo voy a buscar en fb y le hablaré, tal vez hasta le pida una cita. ¡Deséame suerte!"_

 _Al leer, a Hyper se le escapó una tierna sonrisa. Aquel día conoció a ese chico. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre y desde ese instante supo que era alguien especial, que sentía que no debía dejar ir. Quiso seguir leyendo._

" _Día 2_

 _Querido diario, ya descubrí su nombre, del tipo que vi el otro día, se hace llamar el Crítico de la Nostalgia. Este hombre hace reseñas de películas malas de los 80's o 90's (rebusca en el pasado, eso es tan hipster!), aunque recientemente también lo hace con algunas de ahora. Es muy divertido, sobre todo cuando usa chistes de referencias. En fin, le he mandado muchos mensajes por fb, pero no me hace caso! tal vez sea tímido... o no, por lo que he visto parece más un tipo sarcástico y gruñón que alguien tímido. Mmm, tímido, sarcástico, gruñón... entonces es un tsundere! Aww, siempre he querido conocer a un chico tsundere de verdad, los romances más tiernos suelen tener a alguien así, ¿o no?_

 _Bien, no me voy a rendir, conseguiré salir con él, se enamorará de mi y seremos muy felices!_

 _Le seguiré enviando mensajes, sé que el algún día dejará su orgullo de lado y me corresponderá, mi hipster love 3"_

" _Día 3_

 _Querido diario, hoy pasaron varias cosas._

 _Primero, el Crítico me hizo una videollamada! no respondió a mis mensajes, pero me pidió algo mejor: que hablara con él sobre las películas de Spiderman! Me pidió que dejara mis obsesiones a un lado y que sólo hablaríamos como "amigos"._

 _Yo defendí las primeras películas (la moda retro siempre será la mejor!), y él decía que prefería las nuevas. No sé si yo sea muy buena reseñando películas, he hecho muchas opiniones sobre series y personajes en tumblr, pero no creo llegar a ser tan genio como el Crítico. Su forma de hablar, como sacaba argumentos y opiniones para todo, parece que es un experto en esto, y me gusta. Es un chico muy interesante, quisiera aprender de él._

 _Ah y después de eso Fat Grandma me dijo que no debía rendirme, que yo debo esforzarme más para ganarme su corazón. ¿Y quién soy yo para contradecirla? Tengo que crear un plan..."_

" _Día 4_

 _Querido diario, sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer!_

 _Si a él le gusta hacer reseñas, entonces eso haré._

 _Voy a hacer que venga conmigo a reseñar una película en mi casa (y si no quiere lo haré a la fuerza, tal vez tenga que contratar a alguien para que me ayude), y también investigué sobre las cosas que más le gustan, tendré que ir a comprar muchos cómics._

 _Después de buscar y buscar, encontré la película perfecta, vamos a ver El Diario de la Princesa 2 3_

 _Mañana pondré el plan en marcha."_

" _Día 5_

 _Querido diario, hoy no sé ni que pensar, o qué escribir, por donde empezar. Hoy es otro de esos días._

 _Pues, mi plan... estaba funcionando, todo iba tan bien._

 _Vimos la película, hicimos nuestra reseña, traté de actuar lo mejor posible para gustarle..._

 _Pero al final fracasé. Y en aquél momento me sentí la persona más tonta, una simple perdedora, una chica que ahora estaba sola..._

 _Y me dio pánico, no quise que el día terminara así, evitar escribir algo como esto mismo. Así que intenté empezar de nuevo poniendo la película otra vez, no quería perder, no quería perderlo._

 _No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve volando, ni me interesa como sobreviví, sólo sé que al volver a pisar el suelo, lo volví a ver._

 _A pocos metros de mí estaba él, lo ví a través de la ventana._

 _Sólo me quedé ahí, casi inexpresiva, con algo de ilusión, observando. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando el volteó hacia mí. Y yo aunque no tardé en reaccionar, sólo le pude responder con un tímido saludo con la mano al tiempo que sonreía delicadamente._

 _Y para mi desilusión (aunque yo en el fondo lo veía venir), no se lo tomó bien verme otra vez. Cuando se escondió de la ventana, bajé la mano a la vez que desaparecía mi sonrisa._

 _Decidí entonces alejarme caminando, no tenía caso seguir allá. Entonces, escuché su voz. Me estaba llamando._

 _Corrí hacia él, aunque no estaba lejos, no podía evitar las ganas de correr, de repente me sentía muy feliz. Nunca nadie ni mucho menos un chico me había llamado._

 _Recordó lo feliz y cómoda que estaba con él, sólo hablando de una película, a su lado. Había tanto que poner... Sin embargo no quería pensar más en ello, así que finalizó con un último párrafo._

 _Y me sentí tan bien. Pero es un sentimiento extraño, no me siento como yo misma._

 _Aun no entiendo nada de lo que pasa, y mientras más le doy vueltas al tema más me duele la cabeza. Yo... intentaré no pensar a partir de ahora, no en este asunto._

 _Los exámenes se acercan, los últimos de la uni, y tengo que prestarle más atención a lo importante."_


End file.
